Neave/Eine Geschichte
Eines Morgens Neave betrat den Laden „Silberschild“, nickte Bryan Kreuz zu und ging dann die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Wyvien war nicht da, sie hatte also Zeit und Ruhe zum Packen, ohne daß sie jemand mit Fragen löcherte. Zwei Kisten standen bereit: Eine für die Dinge, die sie bei Reinhold unterstellen würde, eine für all jenes, das sie begleiten sollte in den Norden. Eigentlich hatte sie diesmal nicht weiterziehen wollen, aber manchmal entwickelten sich die Dinge so, daß sie einem den Weg aufzeigten, den man gehen sollte: Einerseits hier die Bedrohung durch ihre Vergangenheit, andererseits Johshua, der nun tatsächlich gen Nordend aufgebrochen war und ihr geschrieben hatte, sie möge nachkommen, wenn sie es einrichten könne. Sie wußte nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde – ob sie beide eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten –, aber sie hatte nichts zu verlieren. Reinhold war selbst oft nicht da und völlig mit Arbeit eingedeckt. Er würde sie vermutlich nicht sehr vermissen. Sie packte die meisten Alltagskleidungsstücke in die erste Kiste, Rüstung und Waffen in die zweite. Für Alltag würde dort, wo sie hinging, wohl nur wenig Gelegenheit sein. Leichte, aber warme Reisekleidung und das Schwert, das sie in letzter Zeit auch hier in der Stadt trug, legte sie auf ihr Bett. Das Tagebuch ihrer Mutter wanderte in die erste Kiste – sie würde Reinhold sagen, wo es ist, falls er es lesen wollte. Nach einer Weile war alles sortiert, sie verschloß die Kisten und beschriftete sie. Am Nachmittag würde der Träger kommen und die eine in das Haus am Kanal, die andere auf das Schiff am Hafen bringen. Sie würde erst in ein paar Tagen die Reise zur Valianzfeste antreten, nur mit ihrem Rucksack. Vorher war noch das eine oder andere zu erledigen. Neave setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, griff nach Papier und Stift und begann zu schreiben. Zwei Stunden später lagen fünf gefaltete Briefe neben ihr, neben einem ein kleines Päckchen. Vielleicht würde sie wenigstens den einen oder anderen Empfänger noch persönlich treffen, jedenfalls steckte sie alle in ihre Tasche und verließ das Zimmer. Unten redete sie kurz mit Bryan, drückte ihm einige Goldstücke in die Hand, so daß das Zimmer noch für weitere zwei Monate ihres war. Bis dahin hatte Wyvien hoffentlich gut bezahlte Arbeit oder eine andere Unterkunft gefunden. Die Reise - zwei Tage später Langsam ging Neave durch die Stadt zum Hafen. Getroffen hatte sie niemanden mehr, von dem sie sich hätte verabschieden können. Diese Aufgabe mußten nun die Briefe übernehmen. Auf der Plattform, auf der sie so viele Abende verbrachte hatte, verweilte sie kurz, dann ging sie zielstrebig weiter nach unten – dorthin wo das Schiff vor Anker lag, das noch am selben Tag Segel setzen würde, um weitere Abenteurer in die boreanische Tundra zu bringen. Sie sah nicht zurück, nickte statt dessen dem am Pier stehenden Matrosen zu, der die an Bord gehenden überwachte und in Passagierlisten eintrug. Es war nicht ihre erste Schiffsreise und es würde sicher nicht die letzte sein. In der Regel mochte sie diese Art des Reisens gern – die Weite des Ozeans, der Aufbruch zu neuen Ufern. Der Himmel über Sturmwind war strahlend blau, die Sonne schien – wenn dies während der ganzen Fahrt so bliebe, würde ihr vermutlich nicht einmal übel werden. Sie trug ihren Rucksack in die kleine Kabine, die sie mit drei anderen Passagieren teilen würde und suchte sich dann eine ruhige Ecke an Deck. Hier würde man sie während der Überfahrt solange das Wetter es zuließ beinahe immer sitzen sehen, mal mit einem Buch, mal mit Stift und Papier, oft aber auch nur mit nachdenklich in die Ferne gerichtetem Blick. Die ersten Reisetage verliefen ruhig. Am vierten Tag jedoch war der Himmel grau und der aufkommende Wind wurde stärker. Man konnte spüren, daß die Besatzung unruhiger wurde, die alltäglichen Handgriffe wurden hektischer, die Gespräche, die man belauschen konnte, bekamen einen besorgten Unterton. Jeder, der nichts an Deck zu suchen hatte, wurde gebeten, sich in seiner Kabine aufzuhalten. Diese war eng und die Mitreisenden nicht gerade die Gesellschaft, die sie sich freiwillig ausgesucht hätte. Sie nickte diesen nur kurz zu, legte sich in ihre Koje und starrte die Decke an. Einige Tage später thumb Der Sturm dauerte nun schon Tage an, das Schiff wurde von den Wellen, die sich haushoch auftürmten, wie eine Walnußschale hin- und hergeworfen und Neave hatte Mühe gehabt, sich nicht zu übergeben. Sie war beinahe schon froh darüber, daß sie in den letzten Tagen kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Gerüchten zufolge – die Mannschaft hatte besseres zu tun als mit den Passagieren zu reden – war inzwischen das Festland von Nordend nicht mehr weit entfernt, eigentlich hätten sie schon gestern die Valianzfeste erreichen sollen, aber das Schiff war wohl durch das Wetter verlangsamt oder gar vom Kurs abgekommen. Heute endlich schien der Sturm zum ersten Mal schwächer, das Auf und Ab weniger heftig zu sein, wobei Neave sich nicht sicher war, ob hier nicht vielleicht der Wunsch Vater des Gedanken war. Zusammengekauert lag sie in ihrer Koje und hoffte nur, daß es endlich vorbei ging, daß sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben würde. Übel war ihr schon lange nicht mehr, was wohl vor allem daran lag, daß inzwischen auch ihr Magen endlich eingesehen hatte, daß alles Würgen sinnlos war. Ihre rechte Hand lag auf dem kleinen silbernen Medaillon mit der Lilie, matt sah sie zu den drei anderen, denen es augenscheinlich auch nicht besser ging als ihr. Das Ende Da plötzlich geht ein Ruck durch das ganze Schiff, ein Ruck, der ihr durch Mark und Bein fährt und sie in einem einzigen Moment hellwach werden läßt. Plötzlich scheint die Decke der Kabine auf sie zuzukommen und sie hat nur noch einen Gedanken: „Raus hier!“. Sie springt aus der Koje, muß sich dann jedoch festhalten, weil die Beine ihr den Dienst zu versagen drohen. Zulange hatte sie gelegen und weder gegessen noch getrunken. Aber der Gedanke bleibt: „Raus!“. Die anderen hatten den Ruck wohl auch bemerkt, blicken ihr jedoch nur apathisch nach als sie auf wackeligen Beinen die Kabinentür öffnet und auf den Gang hinausläuft. Sie hangelt sich mühsam an den anderen Kabinen, deren Türen zum Teil offenstehen entlang, dann die Treppe hinauf. Das Schiff schwankt noch immer bedrohlich, allerdings anders als in den letzten Tagen. Es ächzt, während der Wind an den Segeln zu zerren und die Schieflage immer stärker zu werden scheint. Keine Gedanken sind in ihrem Kopf außer dem einen, als sie an Deck tritt. Sie sieht kaum die Hand vor Augen, Himmel und Meer sind grau, der Regen dicht, der Sturm peitscht die Böen über das Deck und nur ab und an werden Schreie an ihre Ohren herangetragen, deren Inhalt sie jedoch nicht versteht. Sie faßt nach einem Seil, das offensichtlich zu genau diesem Zweck um die Aufbauten gelegt wurde und hangelt sich schwankend daran entlang, als das Schiff sich mit einem letzten lauten Ächzen aufbäumt. Die Bewegung kommt so plötzlich, daß sie es nicht schafft, das Seil festzuhalten. Sie wird durch die Luft geschleudert, irgend etwas trifft ihr Bein, das mit einem lauten, krachenden Geräusch auf die mehr als ruppige Berührung antwortet. Neave allerdings spürt den Schmerz nicht mehr, da im selben Moment ihr Kopf gegen einen Mast schlägt. Vor ihren Augen scheint ein Feuerwerk aus Sternen zu explodieren, Gesichter erscheinen wie in Zeitlupe vor ihrem inneren Auge: Ihre Eltern, Reinhold, dann ihr jüngerer Bruder, Nica und Katori, Wyvien und Sybille, zuletzt Johshua, dann wird alles schwarz – für immer? So also fühlt es sich an zu sterben? ---- Etwa eine Woche später erfährt man in der Valianzfeste – wenig später auch in Sturmwind - , daß die Immerwind im schweren Sturm am sicheren Hafen der Valianzfeste vorbeigetrieben war und an einem Riff einige Kilometer nördlich vor der Küste der boreanischen Tundra zerschellt ist. Fischer hatten treibende Wrackteile entdeckt – Überlebende wurden keine gefunden. ---- Wochen später, irgendwo in der boreanischen Tundra "Neave?!“ Eine Frau, nur wenige Jahre älter als sie selbst sieht sie freudestrahlend, aber auch sehr erstaunt an. „Mutter?“ Sie blickt die Frau verwirrt und irritiert an, als diese auf sie zu tritt und sie in die Arme nimmt. Hinter ihr ist in großer Entfernung eine beinah riesige gedeckte Tafel zu erkennen, vollbesetzt mit ausgelassen redenden Menschen. „Neave, du solltest nicht hier sein, noch nicht. Geh jetzt, und grüß deine Brüder von mir!“ Die Frau hält Neave noch für einen langen Moment in den Armen, bevor sie sie zögernd losläßt, sich umdreht und während sie sich entfernt, langsam im Nebel verschwindet, genau wie die Feiernden im Hintergrund. Neben dem Bett, in dem die rotblonde Frau nun schon seit zwei Wochen beinah leblos liegt, sitzt ein junger Kaluak. Er befeuchtet die Lippen der Frau immer wieder mit einem feuchten Schwamm, preßt ihn dann ein wenig und läßt einige Tropfen Wasser in ihren Mund fließen. Besorgt liegt sein Blick auf ihr, während er leise beinah gebetsartig Worte in einer fremden Sprache vor sich hin murmelt. Plötzlich schrickt er auf und ruft dann lauter, wohl zu jemandem, der vor dem Zelt steht: “Sie lebt! Sie hat sich bewegt!“. Er springt auf, läßt den Schwamm fallen und schlägt ihr sanft, aber bestimmt auf die Wangen. „Wach auf! Komm schon, wach endlich auf!“ Was sind das für Stimmen? Warum lassen sie mich nicht zufrieden? Erst Mutter und dieser seltsame Raum mit der ausgelassenen Feier, jetzt diese Stimme ohne Gestalt? Und diese Schläge im Gesicht, was soll das? – „Laß mich!“, knurrt sie wütend, doch über ihre Lippen kommt nur ein leises Krächzen. Widerwillig öffnet sie die Augen und funkelt den Mann, der ihr noch immer sanft ins Gesicht schlägt, böse an, während sie die Arme zur Abwehr hebt. Das zumindest war ihr Plan, die geschwächten Muskeln reagieren jedoch nicht auf die Aufforderung, lediglich ihre rechte Hand hebt sich leicht von der Decke ab, auf der sie bis eben lag. „Verdammt, nun hör schon auf mich zu schlagen und laß mich weiterschlafen!“, will sie sagen, doch wieder krächzt sie nur leise. Währenddessen lächelt der Mann sie an, streicht ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und ruft dann laut: „Sie ist wach! Schnell, hol Wasser!“ Dann wendet er sich wieder ihr zu, spricht leise: „Sei ganz ruhig. Du bist in Sicherheit. Und du kannst sicher bald wieder reden, und dich bewegen. Hab ein bißchen Geduld, ja?“ ''Witzbold, meine Auswahl scheint nur sehr begrenzt zu sein, das betreffend. Warum kann ich nicht einfach weiterschlafen und du läßt mich in Frieden im Nichts versinken, in dieser beruhigenden allumfassenden Dunkelheit? '' - Sie schließt die Augen, was den Mann vor ihr jedoch gleich zu lautem Reden und weiteren sanften Schlägen auf ihre Wangen veranlaßt: „Hey, nicht wieder einschlafen, du mußt wachbleiben! Du willst doch leben, oder?“ Leben? Wollte sie leben? Was meinte er damit überhaupt? Die Schwärze, die sie jetzt umfängt, ist weit weniger dunkel als sie sie aus der letzten Zeit - waren es Stunden oder doch Tage? - in Erinnerung hat. Bilder schieben sich vor ihre Augen: Häuser, Menschen, zum Teil wild gestikulierend, zum Teil sie einfach nur ruhig anstarrend. Was soll das? Warum läßt man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe? Zu den Bildern immer wieder die Berührungen im Gesicht, die ihr inzwischen bekannte auffordernde Stimme… „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“ - langsam öffnet sie die Augen wieder und sofort hören die Schläge auf. „Braves Mädchen! So, und jetzt trink erstmal etwas.“ Der junge Mann greift nach einem neben ihm stehenden Becher, hebt mit einer Hand sachte ihren Kopf an und hält mit der anderen den Becher an ihre Lippen. Kaum benetzt das Wasser ihre Lippen, spürt sie die klare kalte Flüssigkeit in ihrem, wie ihr erst jetzt bewußt wird, völlig trockenen Mund, schluckt sie gierig. Jeder Schluck schmerzt, trotzdem scheint das einfache Wasser ihr Leben einzuhauchen. Schnell leert sie den Becher, der nur einen Bruchteil ihres Durstes stillen kann. Der Mann läßt ihren Kopf zurück auf das Kissen gleiten und schüttelt dann den Kopf: "Dir wird übel werden, wenn du zuviel auf einmal trinkst, später." Wochen später, noch immer genau dort in der boreanischen Tundra Vorsichtig stützt die junge Frau sich auf die beiden Krücken und geht ein paar langsame Schritte weg vom Zelteingang. Dort bleibt sie stehen, entlastet das rechte Bein. Sachte gleitet ihr Blick über das schneebedeckte Land. Nur hier und da ragen einzelne Grashalme aus dem ansonsten vorherrschenden Weiß. Der Himmel ist strahlend blau, weit und breit ist keine Wolke zu sehen. Langsam dreht sie den Kopf in Richtung Meer, streckt das Gesicht dem Wind entgegen, atmet tief ein, lächelt. Dann blickt sie über die Schulter zu dem Mann, der im Zelteingang lehnt und sie beobachtet. „Siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, es geht!“, lacht sie. Die vergangenen Wochen sind nicht spurlos an Neave vorübergegangen. Gesicht und Statur wirken hagerer als früher. Eine ordentlich vernähte, schon beinah verheilte Platzwunde ziert ihre Stirn am Haaransatz, ihr rechtes Bein ist sorgsam geschient und wird von ihr so wenig wie möglich belastet. Ihre grünen Augen haben jedoch nichts an Lebenskraft eingebüßt und blitzen gerade jetzt beinah schelmisch und überglücklich in Richtung von Toin, der inzwischen neben sie getreten ist, einen Arm leicht ausstreckt, um sie im Notfall zu stützen, sollte die Anstrengung ihr doch zuviel werden. "Endlich kein Schnee mehr, endlich nicht mehr nur herumliegen. Was meinst du, wann kann ich hier weg?" Neave sieht beinah bittend zu Toin, der ihren Blick ernst erwidert: "Du wirst dich gedulden müssen. Die Wege sind noch immer tief verschneit, und du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, daß du den Marsch bis in die Valianzfeste so" - er deutet auf ihr Bein und die Krücken - " zurücklegen kannst?" -"Sicher kann ich. Muß ich. Oder..." - sie zögert kurz - "... wir müssen ein Pferd auftreiben. Oder ein Mammut. Oder irgendwas." Ihre letzen Worte klingen beinahe flehend. "Verdammt, ihr müßt doch auch irgendwann mal hier raus. Oder Reisende müssen vorbeikommen. Ihr braucht Lebensmittel, ihr müßt handeln. Oder wenigstens Post verschicken? Es kann doch nicht sein, daß man hier von aller Welt verlassen ist..." Wütend rammt sie mangels eines gesunden Fußes für diesen Zweck stattdessen eine der beiden Krücken in den eisig gefrorenen Boden, der sich davon jedoch gänzlich unbeeindruckt zeigt. Toin legt ihr beruhigend seine Hand auf den Rücken. "Laß uns wieder zurückgehen, du solltest dich schonen. Umso schneller kommt der Tag, an dem du gehen wirst." Neave nickt leicht,seufzt , sieht nochmals über die Küste, das Meer. Sie wirkt wieder gefaßt und hält noch einen Moment lang ihr Gesicht in die sanft wehende Brise. Dann wendet sich in Richtung des Zelteingangs und humpelt zurück. Toin sieht ihr einen Moment lang nach, blickt dann stirnrunzelnd über die eisige verschneite Landschaft und folgt ihr kurz darauf.